Various alpha, beta-unsaturated acids and esters are commercially valuable. Compounds such as acrylic acid and acrylates are used extensively for production of a variety of polymer materials, plastics and super-absorbants.
A number of synthesis methods are currently utilized to produce alpha, beta-unsaturated compounds such as acrylic acid and its ester derivatives. Many of these methods can be expensive, time consuming and/or inefficient. Additionally, for methods that utilize an expensive reagent such as anhydrides, regeneration of the reagent, although possible, is difficult and may be cost prohibitive.
It is desirable to develop alternative methods to generate alpha, beta-unsaturated acids and esters.